Breaking down the closet
by Anna82
Summary: If Nick doesn't want to tell the team about their relationship, Greg is just going to have to find a more creative way for them to find out. ; NG slash


**Breaking down the closet**

"Nick would you just relax!" Greg was getting slightly pissed at his lover. "They are our friends. We're living in the 21st century. We're living in America. And they are our _friends" _Greg ended his summary "I'm sure there not going to stone us to death or run us out of town for being sodomites!"

He had to admit though that America wasn't the most open-minded country in the world, and sometimes people did actually get killed all over the world for being gay, but he wasn't about to remind Nick of this. These were there friends he was talking about. He knew they were going to be just fine with it. And if not, then it was there loss.

"So, are we going to tell them tonight?" Greg asked

"You know" Nick said. "I think we should invite them over for dinner some time, and tell them then. Maybe next week or so? Ok? Yeah, that would be much better then telling them at work. Don't you think?"

"Fine Nick" Greg said in a disappointed voice. "But we are going to tell them then!" Greg remembered last time they invited everybody over for dinner in order to tell them the news Nick was silent the entire evening so at the end of the dinner Greg asked everybody's attention "Guys we kind of invited you guys over to tell you something, you see, Nick and I…" And then Nick, who suddenly felt the desire to speak, cut of him.

"Yeah, you see, Greg and I decided to become roommates. You know, being best friends and all, we thought it was a nice way to save money! So, we both live here now. And well, this is like are house-warming party"

Greg remembered the reactions of there friends. Warrick first gave Nick his condolences. Then he laughed and told Nick and Greg it was a great idea since they were spending so much time together anyway. Catherine told Nick he was very brave for actually attempting to live in the same house as Greg. Sara said they should have told her it was a house-warming party; She would have bought them a plant. Grissom just looked at them suspiciously. Greg was sure he already figured out the truth.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, after their shift, Nick and Greg were in the locker room together. And Greg was coming up with an evil plan. He watched Nick taking of his shirt and he decided to help him a hand.

"Let me do that for you Nicky" He told him in his sexiest voice. Nick was red with embarrassment within the second. "Greg we're at work; anyone can come in!" Greg told Nick to shush. "Everybody of nightshift has already gone home and dayshift started an hour ago, so they are already in" He told him. He knew Warrick was still in the building and was very likely to come in any second now. If Nick didn't want to tell people, people were just going to have to find out some other way!

Greg faced him with a look of desire. He took of Nick's shirt and placed one of his hands around Nick's waist, pulling him gently closer, the other in his hair. Then he softly kissed him. As Nick became more relaxed, the kiss deepened. By the time Nick started to take of Greg's shirt, both were so into each other they didn't even notice they had company until they heard a loud cough behind them.

Nick jumped about ten feet high. Greg just had a very sly smile on his face. "O, Hi Warrick" he said. 'One down, three to go'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I told you so" Greg said when he and Nick were back at home. "I told you they were going to be fine with it! You have nothing to be afraid of."

"Well, I guess Warrick was ok with it" He could still see Warrick standing there with an 'I-knew-it-look' on his face. Nick had never been more embarrassed in his life, but he had to agree with Greg that Warrick reacted pretty cool. He congratulated them and then promised he wouldn't tell on them.

"O come on Nick, he was more then ok with it! He told you, you were being silly for being afraid to tell the others"

Nick knew that. He knew he was being silly. After all, he told his parents and they reacted really well. And now Warrick found out and he was also ok with it. He really didn't understand why he was still so scared to tell the others. But he was.

"We'll tell them over dinner next week okay?" he told Greg. Greg knew the dinner was just gonna be like the last dinner, so he already made other plans. Next on the list; Catherine.

He overheard Catherine talking to Sara. She had the next shift of and was going to 'The Stairway' this evening. Greg new the club, it was a pretty open-minded place. He and Nick had already been there once. The only reason Nick had agreed to go with him to that place, was because it was on the other end of town. So there wasn't much chance of them running in to people they knew.

"Hey Nick?" Greg asked. "How about going to 'The Stairway' this evening?"

"We have to work, Greg"

"So? We can go before work. I really feel like going dancing tonight. We just won't drink anything"

Nick reluctantly agreed.

Once there Greg was secretly scanning the place to find Catherine. He hoped she was going to show up before they had to leave for work. He was about to give up on his hopes when he saw her coming in. "Hey Nick" he said. "Come on, one last dance before we leave."

He kept one eye on Catherine, while dancing with Nick. Making sure they stayed close to her. Catherine was sitting at the bar. 'okay Catherine' he thought 'you can do it, just look this way' Greg was groping Nick's ass and Nick had his arms around Greg's neck. When Greg was sure Catherine was looking their way he played it up a notch. He started grinding his crotch against Nick's and gently nibbling at his earlobe, making Nick moan.

When he made eye contact with Catherine, he saw she was staring at them in disbelieve. "Nick, look, it's Catherine" he said happily. Once again, Nick jumped ten feet high when he heard this. And again Greg just said. "O, Hi Catherine" He couldn't help smiling. 'Two down, two to go'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You set me up!" The minute they were in their car Nick started yelling at Greg.

"O, come on. How was I supposed to know she was going to be there?" he said as innocently as possible.

"First Warrick. Now Catherine! You set me up!"

Greg could see he was going to have a hard time convincing Nick he had nothing to do with this. So he decided to play on Nick's guilt a little.

"You really are ashamed of being with me, aren't you! I don't think it's just about the gay thing. You just don't want people to find out you're in love with me!"

"Come on Greg, you know that isn't true"

"Really? Then why are you freaking out like this! Is it because I'm bad for your image? You're too good to be with someone like me, is that it?"

Now Nick was feeling bad. Greg was right, he was making way to big a deal of this, Catherine had reacted really good to the news, just like Warrick and his parent's had. And if he was honest with himself, he knew Greg couldn't have set him up. It was just a freaky coincident that both Warrick and Catherine had found out about them.

"No, it's just…. Look, I'm really sorry okay! Off course I'm not ashamed of you. And I have to admit she reacted way better then I expected. It's just really hard for me, you know, coming out to people. I'm really sorry Greg"

"I know, and it's okay" Greg still tried to look hurt, but inside he was smiling. Nick was just so easy to manipulate. And whether Nick agreed with him or not, he was doing this for his own good. It was time they were coming out of that closet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Greg found it a bit harder to plan a way for Grissom and Sara to find out about them. He decided he would start with Sara. No kissing this time, otherwise Nick would know for sure he planned all of this. No, he would have to make this one al little more subtle.

Nick was working a crime scene and Grissom told Sara to go help him.

"Sara, wait up!" Greg called after her. "Can you give this note to Nick, I can't reach him on his cell and it's really important"

"Sure"

Greg knew that Sara was way too curious not to read the note. And not 5 minutes later he was proven right. After Sara got into the car, Greg watched her unfold the piece of paper and read the note.

_Nicky,_

_I'm going home early, so I'll be gone when you come back to the crime lab. I tried to call you, but couldn't reach you. Try to be home in time, there will be a nice little surprise waiting for you in the bedroom. ;-) Just a thank you for finally telling your parents about us._

_Love you,_

_Greg_

Greg saw Sara turn red and quickly fold the letter back into her pocket. 'Well, okay' Greg thought, 'her reaction was slightly less interesting as Warrick's and Catherine's, and there was no Nick jumping in the air, but it was still fun. Three down and only one to go' Knowing Sara she would probably confront Nick about the note. Say she accidentally red it and then question Nick about it to get all the details.

And sure enough he was right. When Nick came home he found Greg in the bedroom as promised. Nick however was not in the mood.

"How the hell could you give a note like that to Sara! You could've known she was gonna read it!"

"What?! She read my note?! That's just….. I don't know…..unethical or something! I can't believe she read it! But, well, since she read it…. How did she react?!" Greg asked smiling.

"About the same way as the others I guess. I have to admit I was scared for nothing."

"See!… I told you so! Now Grissom is the only one who still doesn't know. Do you still wanna throw a dinner party or can we just tell him."

"Yeah, I suppose we could just tell him. Let's do it tonight, before shift"

"Thank You! Finally!"

That evening Greg and Nick arrived at the lab a half hour before their shift started. They went to Grissom's office and found the door open. Grissom however wasn't there, so they decided to wait for him in his office.

"You know Nick, I'm really proud of you for doing this. I know how hard it is for you, but thank you for still doing it" Then he gently kissed Nick on the lips. Grissom chose that exact moment to walk into his office. Slightly taken aback by the view in front of him he said hello to the boys. Greg couldn't help laughing when Nick, being very consequent in his actions, again jumped about ten feet high when he heard Grissom voice. "Well Nicky, I guess we won't have to say anything after all. Everyone already knows now" he laughed.

Later that night the team was sitting in the break room together, talking about Nick and Greg's relationship and telling each other how they found out about the boys. After Warrick, Grissom and Catherine had told their story, Sara was pretty disappointed.

"What?!" Sara whined "You guys all got to see them kiss and I had to find out through some lame note?! That is just so not fair!!!"

FIN

It's my first story ;) I'm hoping the spelling check took out most of my mistakes, but if there are any left; Sorry! English isn't my first language.


End file.
